A Surprise in the Showers
by dee4lyf
Summary: Velvet, Ruby, and Nora return to Beacon after a long day and tiring mission. Sweaty and sore in some places, they retire to the showers before heading to their dorms, only for Ruby to discover that her anatomy isn't exactly the same as a normal woman's.


A Surprise in the Showers

"Wow, Velvet, you were great out there!" Nora and Ruby fawned over their senior, the rabbit faunus flushing and pulling her ears down to cover her face. "It's nothing really. Just stuff you learn after a few years here." She replied. The trio were walking back from a recent training mission in the Emerald forest, tired and somewhat sweaty, eager for a refreshing shower at the end of a long day. "Still, you were awesome, Velvet! I just love your weapon! You gotta tell me its features!" Ruby yipped excitedly. As they neared the locker rooms. "Well, it's actually not that impressive. It just-whoa!" Velvet replied, cut off as she slipped on a puddle in the locker room. Catching her breath and restarted her heart, Velvet smiled kindly at Ruby. "I'll tell you later. I don't think I can handle any more stress without a nice shower!" She laughed, the other two girls following suit.

At the same time, the girls stripped. Velvet politely wiggled out of her tight outfit and folded up her clothes, leaving her in a demure plain white bra and soft cotton panties. Nora on the other hand dropped her clothes, letting them pool around her ankles, stepping out of it wearing a red and black bra as well as a red lacy thong. "Nora!" Both Ruby and Velvet gasped. "What? Ren likes these" She giggled, sticking out her tongue." While Velvet just chuckled in reply, Ruby's eyes were fixated on Nora's crotch, her eyes darting to Velvets as she gasped. The two girls then dropped their undies, revealing Nora's shaved and Velvet's bushy lady bits. "I call the one with the really hot water!" Nora laughed, wrapping a towel around herself as she walked to a stall, Velvet's feet slapping wetly against the tiles as she took the adjacent one. "G-guys?" 

The pair turned, Nora already nude and reaching for the faucet when Ruby walked up to them, towel wrapped around her as well, a pile of red and black clothes on a bench behind her. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked worriedly. "Huh?" Nora replied, hands on her hips. "Ruby, what do you mean?" Velvet asked turning to the smaller girl, her ears dropping a bit with concern. "Your penises are missing."

"W-WHAT?" "R-RUBY!" Both girls yelled in reply, hands quickly darting down to cover their pussies. "Your dicks. Are you like tucking them between your legs to shower?" She asked curiously, leaning down to check, the towel hanging to reveal no cleavage at all from the small breasted redhead. "What's that?"

"Ruby, please! Stand up!" Velvet cried out, closing her legs tightly as she was examined, covering her breasts too for some reason. "That's embarrassing!" "Ruby, what are you talking about?" Nora asked curiously, peeking out from behind her shower curtain. "You guys don't have dicks? Weird."

Moments later, the three were back on the bench, Ruby nestled between the two busty women, all of them in towels. "Ruby, what exactly are you talking about. "Nora repeated, looking at the girl. "Girls don't have dicks. We have… vaginas." She said embarrassedly, wondering if she had to talk about the birds and the bees. "Vaginas?" Ruby asked curiously, making Nora sigh. Silently, Nora lowered her towel to her lap, letting her breasts free. A second later, she wiggled it out from under, showing off her crotch. "Geez, Ruby. Didn't you have sex ed?" She asked, moving to straddle the bench and spread her legs. Ruby leaned down, her face inches from Nora's sex as she prodded it, making Nora shiver. "V-Velvet has one too. Blushing with her ears sticking straight up, stiff as sticks. Hesitantly, she follows suit, straddling the bench to show off her slightly bushy pussy. "I-I didn't trim since Yasuhashi-san's out on a long mission…."

Ruby looked at both of them curiously, somewhat scared by the revelation. "Y-you mean I'm the weird one?" Both girls watched as she stood, slowly letting the towel slide down the curve of her perky breasts. "Oh my!" "Wow…." They exclaimed, staring at the small, three inch pecker that hung from Ruby's crotch. It was hairless and uncut, semi-erect after seeing the beautiful women's breasts. "Ruby…. Only men are supposed to have this." Velvet whispered, eyeing it and gasping as Nora reached over to touch it. "It feels like the real deal." She gasped, squeezing and gently tugging it, making Ruby moan. "I wonder if it gets hard." "Nora!" "What, I can hear you and Yatsuhashi when I pass by you guys' dorm." Nora teased, making Velvet blush, closing her legs. "Ruby, can I play with it? Don't tell me you don't masturbate." "Just to… th-thoughts of Weiss'-hgnh!" Ruby's sentence was cut off by a sharp moan and yelp as Nora pulled back her foreskin and licked her sensitive head. Shaking at the knees, she watched Nora lap at her prick, moaning and feeling blood rush to her member till it stood at a good six inches. "Wow, she's a grower, ain't she Velvet~" Nora teased, making the bunny faunus blush. "Feel free to join in, I'm sure she doesn't mind." Shaking her head profusely, Velvet sat there, watching Nora shrug before bobbing her head on Ruby's sex. "Nora… Th-that feels so much better than doing it myself…." Ruby moaned, gasping again as a saliva lubed finger gently circled her back door.

Meanwhile, Velvet's breathed deepened, both embarrassed and excited. Slowly, one her hands drifted down to the junction between her legs, the other cupping the swell of her large breast. Gulping, afraid to be called a pervert, she started slowly and methodically massaging her clit, swirling her finger in a circle on the sensitive bud as Ruby bucked her hips against Nora's face. "Eager~" Nora giggled with a cock in her mouth, letting it slide out from between her tight lips before spitting on it. Standing up, Nora pressed her lips against Ruby's, one hand tilting the taller girl's soft lips down to hers, the other sensually stroking her cock. "Do you want to have sex?" Nora asked, looking up at Ruby a bit, trying to keep the sex terms as simple as possible for the inexperience first year. Nodding, Ruby managed a soft smile, only losing it to an almost orgasmic face as Nora rubbed her palm on Ruby's tip, smearing precum all over it. "I want to join too…." Velvet squeaked, only making Nora's nethers hotter against her thighs.

Ruby shuffled to lie on the bench, guided by Nora and Velvet, the two obviously more experienced, Nora only marginally hornier than the brunette. "Have you ever eaten anyone out, Ruby?" "Eaten out?" "Just lick and put stuff in me" Nora giggled as she sat on Ruby's face, gasping and squealing as the touch of Ruby's rough, inexperienced tongue on her clit, her walls clamping down as she was finger fucked. Velvet straddled Ruby's stomach, sucking in a breath at the sensation of two fingers slipping insider her, Nora's fingers expertly sending shivers up her spin, her lips pulled against Nora's, silencing both their moans. They kept it up for a while, wetness running down Ruby's cheeks and stomach, lapping hungrily at Nora's pussy. "Are you ready for your first cunt, Rubes?" Nora laughed against Velvet's lips, making the bunny squeak with a few nipple tweaks and clit rubs. Not waiting for a reply, Velvet slid backwards, leaving a shiny trail on the first years stomach before she hovered above Ruby's painfully hard cock, precum running down the length of it. "Mmmmm…. She's horny." Velvet flushed, gently smearing Ruby's tip on her labia, shuddering. "I can feel that!" Nora giggled, feeling Ruby lick harder and more ravenously in response to the pleasure on her cock. Velvet started to rock back and forth, swirling Ruby's prick inside her tight pussy, moaning each time it rubbed just the right spot. Nora joined in as well, leaning down to lick both Ruby's shaft and Velvets clit. "M-mommy…." Ruby cried, dizzy from the sensations below. "Mmmmm…. Ahhhh…. Ohhhh….." She moaned again, bucking up. "Mmmm! Ruby!" Velvet moaned, feeling the cock thrust, switching to bounce on the girl's crotch, cock going out till just the tip was inside before slamming back down, making her voluptuous breasts bounce.

In minutes, the three were sweaty again, wet skin slapping against wet skin as Velvet screamed, only silenced by Nora's breast on her lips, her walls squeezing on poor Ruby's sensitive prick. Falling backwards on the bench in post orgasm, Ruby's proud cock popped out of the tight bunny cunt. "Ohhh…. That was fun…." Ruby moaned as Nora stood, her sensitive pussy quivering, leaving lots of juice on Ruby's face and Nora's thighs. "You're not yet done, Rubes." She laughed, crawling on shaky legs to the floor, face pressed against it as she reached between her legs to spread her snatch with two fingers. Gulping, Ruby moved to kneel behind Nora, putting her hands on Nora's ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze to support herself. "I'm… c-close, Nora." Ruby moaned as the girl guided her cock to rest its tip between her wet folds before Ruby gritted her teeth, plunging her cock into Nora's warmth. "Ahhh! Ruby! Yes! Fuck me!" Nora squealed in delight as she got pounded, Ruby's enthusiasm making up for her lack of skill. "Ohhhhh Ruby! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated, furiously rubbing clit until she clamped tightly on the redhead, even squirting a bit on the tiles as she panted. "C'mere, sweetheart. Y-you too, Velvet." Nodding, the tired bunny faunus knelt, Nora kneeling beside her before licking and suckling on Ruby's cock. "Ohhh…. You guys…." She moaned, looking down as Nora prodded her dickslit with a tongue, Velvet nibbling on her shaft, secretly slipping a lubed finger into Ruby's backdoor. "Ohhhh!" Ruby screamed, her lustful moan echoing off the tiles at the intruding finger as she shot her load, thick ropes of semen painting the two girl's faces, some of it dripping down to their large tits, a good portion squirting into their mouths, Nora savoring it and rolling it in her mouth while Velvet immediately swallowed.

Exhausted, Velvet slumped against Nora, Ruby soon curling up on their laps. "I… love you…" She whispered before passing out, some of her spunk dripping off Velvets nipple onto her cheek. "I… I love you too, sweetie." Velvet giggled, wiping it of her face with a finger and smearing it on Nora's lips like lipstick. "I love you too, heehee…." She said sleepily, leaning in. "Same here." Nora laughed, kissing the rabbit faunus lovingly before they followed Ruby into a deep, contented sleep, fingers intertwined with soft smiles on their lips.


End file.
